Lameness remains a major cause of disease and economic loss in dairy, cow-calf, and feedlot operations. The impact of lameness on fertility, productivity, and farm economics has been well-documented. The majority of lameness in cattle involves the structures of the foot. Sole ulcers, white line disease (defects in the sole at the junction with the vertical hoof walls), and interdigital necrobacillosis (footrot) are the most common foot disorders that create lameness in cattle. If not treated promptly, these relatively superficial conditions can progress to create infection of bone, synovial structures, tendons, and ligaments of the digit. These deeper tissues may also become infected from puncture wounds, lacerations, injuries to the hoof, and progression of sole abscesses.
Deep infection of the foot is a challenging condition to treat. While commonly used, amputation of the digit may not be the best treatment option if the animal is heavy, maintained on range or a large dry-lot dairy, intended for natural breeding, or intended for long-term (>18-24 months) productivity. Medical and surgical treatments aimed at salvage of the affected digit may be more appropriate in such cases, although these cattle represent a therapeutic challenge to the veterinarian.
The treatment of cows present significant challenges in addition to their size and weight. Cows must be positioned on their sides in order to treat the diseased foot. Cows cannot, however, remain in this position for prolonged periods of time without risk of significant injury and possible death due to the significant weight imposed on its internal organs in the side-lying position. Thus, any treatment modality for cow feet must be performed and completed within a relatively quick period of time.
What is therefore needed is a method of treating or protecting a hoof of an ungulate animal, short of amputation or surgery, which may be performed in a relatively short period of time.